early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of the Animal Lords
The animal lords are not chaotic. There is a very particular thing they want: to return the world to the way it was several hundred years ago. To this end, they wish to recruit many animal castles, and to collect certain McGuffins that were hidden at the castles of the 12 great lords. It is discovered early on that there was a schism between the 12 lords, and ApeTrully’s ancestor managed to save the realm from them, using the magical eyeballs. The problem is that they would not act rashly. That said, they could probably decide to rid themselves of Big Green. Rat Castle, EgretOx Castle, Tiger Train, Rabbit Castle, Dragon Caves, Snake Castle, Horse Castle, Chiung Ming tells HighRoller that he is not angry, and convinces him to come to the mountain of the Lords. HighRoller reluctantly agrees, but tells Chiung Ming that he already did this. Chiung Ming tells him he knows, as he was the one who told HighRoller about this. They arrive, and Chiung Ming summons the rebel lords. When they agree to return the favor, he commands them to restrain HighRoller. When Chiung Ming is not looking, HighRoller comes up with a ploy to get the Lords to mess with Lin Chung’s friends, reasoning that this will make him mad enough to form the Bronze Giant and hand the Lords their butts (as he puts it, knowing Lin Chung, he’ll probably try to be friends with the animal lords). Also, the lords remember HighRoller as the one who tried to control them. So, HighRoller tries to come up with a lie that will convince the lords they need to round up First Squad. (He can only hope that sparky black, who escaped, does not try to warn first Squad, as he explains to sparky white.) He tells them that Mystique Sonia, Jumpy Ghostface, and Mighty Ray, knew they were in there and did nothing. Sparky White blurts out that Big Green defeated Twin Masters, which intrigues the Lords, who decide to collect these heroes. HighRoller shushes him before he explains how. When Lin Chung arrives, HighRoller announces his victory, but it is anticlimactic since Lin Chung cannot form the bronze giant. In the end episode, HighRoller is with First Squad. They realize that they could use the back of the animals who have allied with the animal lords, and HighRoller volunteers, pointing out that he knows a thing or two about convincing animals. Plus, it would be handy to have someone who is skilled in animal languages. They reluctantly agree, and HighRoller ultimately ends up back in charge of his troops, indeed, more than he had before. Lin Chung, having been defeated and quite possibly killed – although it is unclear – is in another world, where he sees Tien Khuan, who tells him that he has the option of going. Lin Chung decides to stay. The lead lord has a weapon of oblivion, carved from a sliver of an ancient evil. It is using this to defeat Lin Chung that is declared to be cheating. (Lin Chung, of course, he argues, had help from the rest, as he borrowed their harmony.) Mighty Ray fights back with lightning, while the animal lords bring big green base to life and turn it against them. Chiung Ming appears again. Perhaps what he wanted all along was the void weapon.